The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly, to a mutually authenticating communication method or protocol for use in communicating between a file server workstation and a user operating a workstation connected to a network.
Conventional authentication protocols provide for authentication of a user operating a client workstation interconnected by way of a network to a file serving workstation. The authentication protocol is such that the user transmits a password to the file serving workstation and a user password is normally transmitted in clear text (unencrypted). This conventional authentication protocol allows for exchanges of authentication information (logon IDs, passwords, etc.) between the communicating workstations without providing for protection of the information.
More particularly, using a typical conventional authentication method, the file serving workstation only tries to authenticate the user at the client workstation. The file serving workstation attempts to authenticate the user on the client workstation simply by requesting the password. If the network is not protected at this point, then the password is transmitted in clear text.
Consequently, the user has no way to know whether he or she is really communicating with the desired or correct file serving workstation. If a remote computer is able to mimic the behavior of the file serving workstation, then the user may be spoofed or fooled into thinking that he or she is communication with the correct file serving workstation.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a mutually authenticating communication method or protocol that overcomes the problems of conventional protocols. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for a mutually authenticating communication method or protocol for use in communicating between a file server and a user operating a workstation connected to a network.